


Disneywatch

by P1rateW3nch



Series: The Villain Wrangler [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Doll phobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: Angelica finally gets to visit Disney World





	Disneywatch

Angelica stared down the two men facing her and crossed her arms. She started tapping her foot as the men before her began shifting uncomfortably. “Four days. That’s it.”

Gabe broke the stand-off first. “No. We’d scare the kids and get kicked out.”

“Those masks people wear when they don’t want to get sick, sunglasses, and hats. It’s Florida, so the shades and hat won’t attract attention, and you can claim allergies for the mask,” she responded matter-of-factly. Then her voice turned pleading, “Come on, please? I’ve never been to Disney World when I wasn’t working.”

Jack sighed, defeated. “Fine. We’ll-” he broke off as she flung herself into his arms, squealing delightedly.

Gabe cocked an eyebrow at Jack. “You do know she’s going to be unbearable after this, right?”

—————————————

Gabe managed to get them tickets and a nice hotel room at one of the resorts. Angelica was absolutely giddy for the weeks leading up to their departure, much to everyone's amusement.

Finally, the day came, and Jack and Gabe herded Angelica and their luggage to the plane. Jack and Gabe were taking her advice and keeping their faces covered, and they were taking civilian routes for travel. The flight was unremarkable, but Angelica spent the last half bouncing in her seat in excitement, face pressed to the window.

After they landed, they gathered their luggage and met with the resort’s shuttle to check in. They spent the rest of the day in their room, Angelica going over the plan for the following day, Jack and Gabe taking turns teasing her.

“You know, I don't think I planned even half this much during the Crisis,” Gabe called from the bed.

“I only have one day in each park, I don't want to miss anything,” she replied.

The men exchanged a look, then Jack sighed and walked over to her, hugging her from the back.

“Angelica, sweetheart, kitten. Stop. We have thirteen hours in each park, and we can come back if we miss something you really wanted to do. Now, relax,” he pressed a kiss into her neck, “and let tomorrow take care of itself.”

“But-”

“Stop or I'll throw you in the pool,” he clarified, eyes shining.

Gabe barked a laugh as Angelica exclaimed in outrage. As she wheeled on him, he just met her gaze mildly.

“You wouldn't dare!”

Gabe just laughed louder.

Jack gave her an easy smile. “Wanna bet?”

“I- you!” She let out a small scream of annoyance. “Gabe! Stop encouraging him!”

Jack chuckled and offered a hand as Gabe tried to catch his breath. Angelica huffed, but took it.

“Fine. What did you want to do?”

The three wandered around, playing tourist. Angelica found a pair of shirts, labeled “Thing 1” and “Thing 2”, and insisted that Jack and Gabe wear them. Gabe took to the plan immediately, pointing to the hotel laundry as an excuse to keep wearing it and helping Angelica persuade Jack into it. Jack finally relented, on the condition that Angelica wear a tall, striped hat.

——————-

The next morning, Angelica dragged Gabe and Jack out of bed and off to breakfast as early as she could. Both men were affected by her enthusiasm, and taking different approaches to handling it. Gabe just shrugged and ran with it, while Jack tried to pretend that he was above being excited about Disney.

As they waited for the shuttle to Magic Kingdom, Jack watched as Angelica and Gabe made friends with a few of the kids waiting with their parents, a fond smile on his face behind the dust mask.

At the monorail station, Angelica dithered a bit over taking the ferry or the monorail into the park, finally deciding on the rail.

They wandered, mostly, taking in the sights, occasionally stopping at a ride with a short enough line. There was only one ride where Jack and Gabe sided against her.

“Absolutely not.” Gabe stated firmly, arms crossed.

“Why not? Come on! You promised!” she tugged lightly on his sleeve, but he was adamant.

Jack was just shaking his head. “I will wear mouse ears. I will pose for pictures of costumed characters. But I will not. Ever. Ride ‘It's A Small World’. Not for you, or anyone.”

Angelica clasped her hands under her chin and stared at them. They stared in silence for several moments, none willing to budge on this. Finally, Angelica shrugged and walked to the line, leaving the men to stare, surprised. They shared a look and hurried after her.

“Wait, that’s it?” Gabe asked as they caught up.

“Yep. You both don’t want to go, and it would be rude of me to make you. Although,” she added, studying them, “you are in line right now, and it would look strange if you left.”

They looked back at the rapidly lengthening line, and back to her. She beamed at them and continued forward as the line moved up. Jack just sighed and moved up behind her, while Gabe seemed to be considering his options. Finally, he joined them, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

After they reached the loading dock, they managed to get one of the boats to themselves. Jack took the front seat, with Gabe pouting in the middle and Angelica in the rear. She waved happily to the ride attendant as they moved off, the cheerful instrumental of the boarding area being replaced with the lyrics as they progressed.

_It’s a world of laughter and a world of tears_   
_It’s a world of hopes and a world of fears_   
_There’s so much that we share that it’s time we’re aware_   
_It’s a small world after all_

_It’s a small world after all_   
_It’s a small world after all_   
_It’s a small world after all_   
_It’s a small, small world!_

“I’m leaving. I don’t care, I’m leaving.” Gabe was muttering under his breath.

“You can’t wraith or shadow step, there are cameras. And if you climb out, they’ll have to shut the ride down, and all those kids in line will be disappointed. And you’ll be that idiot that everyone laughs about later, to boot,” Angelica pointed out, leaning forward to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“Besides, it’s kind of cool. Hey, look at the can-can girls!” Jack pointed to the side.

Gabe grumbled and slouched down in the seat, grabbing hold of Angelica’s hand as she settled back to watch the ride. He stayed quiet throughout the rest of the ride, but he kept hold of Angelica’s hand as Jack and Angelica exclaimed over the puppets.

When they got out of the ride and back outside, Gabe grabbed Angelica’s wrist and led her to a small alcove nearby, Jack following curiously. Once they were out of sight of the crowds, Gabe wrapped himself around Angelica, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to shake. Startled, tried to meet Jack’s eyes, but he was too focused on Gabe to notice.

“Gabe? Angel, what’s wrong?” Jack asked, rubbing circles on Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe just shook his head, not letting go of Angelica, but slowly, the shaking subsided. He stood for a while, clinging to her, as he took deep breaths. Finally, he stepped away, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Sorry,” he muttered finally, not looking up.

“Are you OK?” Angelica asked, keeping her hand on his arm as she studied what she could see of his face. He looked pale, with a sheen of sweat visible on his brow.

Gabe wouldn’t meet her eye, and mumbled something she couldn’t really hear.

“Wait, really?” Jack asked, surprised. “I didn’t think you were afraid of anything.” He pulled Gabe close. “If you’d said somethi-”

He stopped as Gabe wheeled on him. “Don’t you dare,” he snarled. He glared at them both, then stormed off, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

“Well, shit. That could have gone better.” Jack stared at the last place he saw Gabe and sighed. He started after him, and stopped when Angelica grabbed his wrist.

“What was all that about?” she asked, worry plain on her face.

Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “He’s afraid of dolls,” he admitted finally.

Angelica blinked. “Wow.”

She pulled out her phone and typed out a text, but paused before sending it.

_Hey, dinner reservations at Liberty Tree Tavern at 7:30 if you want to meet up. Or we’ll meet you at the hotel. Stay safe. I love you._

Jack read the text over her shoulder. He kissed her cheek softly. “You gonna send it?” he asked.

Before she could second-guess herself, she hit send and stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

She took a deep breath and took Jack’s arm as they walked back out into the park. They walked in silence for a while, lost in their respective thoughts. Angelica jumped when her phone went off, and she frantically scrabbled for it, ignoring the glares of the people streaming past as st stood in the middle of the path.

“Gabe?” she asked, clinging white-knuckled to Jack’s hand.

“Hey. I’m at Haunted Mansion,” he said, then the call ended.

“Haunted Mansion,” she said shortly, swinging around a double wide stroller to get to the ride, Jack following behind.

They reached the ride and looked around, not seeing Gabe in the crowd. After a bit, Jack bumped Angelica’s shoulder, jerking his chin toward the ride exit. Gabe was just emerging, listening with apparent interest to a young boy talking non-stop while his mother tried to drag him away. As the kid ran off, Gabe approached. He gestured to the line and they followed him in.

“How many times have you ridden this?” Angelica asked, slipping her hand into his.

“This’ll be four. I like this ride. Besides, “Grim, Grinning Ghosts” will absolutely get that song out of your head,” he replied, squeezing her hand and placing a swift kiss on the back.

“I don’t know if I’d call that an improvement,” Jack muttered, falling in behind them.

  
They rode through a few times, Angelica finding new details every time. When they finally emerged, Gabe seemed calmer and they walked arm-in-arm toward the restaurant. They were early, but they entertained themselves with the nearby shooting range. Jack and Gabe kept complaining that the “guns” didn’t shoot straight, but Angelica managed to set off most of the tricks she shot at. They did a bit of shopping, then had dinner, stopping long enough to get a group picture with Mickey and Minnie.

“Do you want to watch the fireworks?”

Jack stiffened. “No. Crowds and explosions are bad.”

She nodded and led the way to the docks, where they boarded the ferry back to the station. They were some of the only ones on board, most of the crowds staying to watch the fireworks around the castle. Angelica laughed a bit when she realized that they could see the shows from all four parks from the ferry. Gabe hovered around Jack, the two men not quite touching, but close enough that she could feel them.

Later, at the resort, Angelica dropped onto the bed. “Well, I’m sorry. That could have gone better.”

Gabe sighed and lay next to her. “Epcot doesn’t have dolls. And it sells alcohol.”


End file.
